


Kisses in the Rain

by Meopat (thecatsmeo)



Series: different kinds of kisses [2]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatsmeo/pseuds/Meopat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... where Shion fantasizes about kissing in the rain and Nezumi crushes his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses in the Rain

"You know that's stupid, right?"

"Huh?" 

"Kissing in the rain. It's impractical. One of us will catch a cold and, since you have that stupid immune system that can even fight off mystical parasitic wasps, I'm going to be the one catching the cold." 

"Oh." 

"I bet you didn't think of that." 

"No.. How did you even know what I was thinking about?" 

"Your head's been in a daze since you saw that scene from Spider-Man. We've been together for so long, your thoughts are kind of crystal clear by now." 

Shion blushed. Then, could Nezumi have seen through his hidden desires, too? 

"I'm not hanging upside down on the playground to kiss you in the rain." 

Yes.  
Yes, he could.

If Shion could will himself to die, now would be the best time. 

He opened his mouth, but no words came out.  
Only a strangled, dying noise escaped his throat and he slowly sunk his face into his hands. 

"What are you getting all embarrassed about now. They're your own thoughts after all." Nezumi licked his thumb of jam from the sandwich he had just finished, but Shion only continued to groan quietly. The blush had reached his ears and his scar now blended in with the color on his face. Bright red. Nezumi sighed and stood up from the kitchen table. His hand wretched Shion's head back. 

"A-- Ow, Nezumi, you're pulling my hair." 

"I'm aware." 

Nezumi pulled Shion into the bathroom and a sudden spray of water pelted Shion's face. He sputtered in shock, "What are you--" but the sentence died on his lips as they were met by another pair. A pair that was soft and wet. Is this... strawberry jam? Shion closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. 

When they parted, he realized they had been soaked by the shower, "But I thought..." 

"Rainwater is cold." 

"But this is a waste of water." 

An exasperated chuckled escaped the lips he had just kissed, "Always the romantic, aren't you." 

Shion shrugged.  
He raised his arms and snaked them around Nezumi's neck, humming as if in deliberation.  
"Well, I guess we could just take a shower now." He licked his lips and leaned in, yearning for a bit more of those lips that tasted like strawberry jam.


End file.
